


The Funeral of Frigga

by sincewearetellingstories



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Off Screen Death, Prison Cell, Thor the Dark World - Freeform, canon compliant death, during Frigga's funeral, mention of Frigga - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincewearetellingstories/pseuds/sincewearetellingstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a visitor during the funeral of Frigga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Funeral of Frigga

“You do not have permission to be here,” the guard commanded, blocking the newcomer from Loki’s view.

“You may as well let them through, the all-father will be too preoccupied to care at the moment. What with Frigga’s funeral and all,” the trickster drawled, surfacing a moment from his grief, a bitter tone in his voice.

“You can either allow me to speak to him, or I will _take_ the right to speak with him.” A low, female voice warned the guard and Loki froze where he stood in the cell. “ _You_ are in no position to deny me what are my rights,” the woman continued.

Loki did not bother to look up as he heard the whispered of fabric and the dull thud of the guard hitting the opposite wall from his cell. Loki forced himself to pull composer together, the last that he had, in hopes of sending this particular woman away. He’d managed to alienate everyone else in the nine realms, what was one more?

“Loki-” his wife began, seeing through his illusions immediately, just like she always had.

“Sigyn, leave.”

“ _Loki-”_ she tried again only for him to cut her off yet again.

“ _No, Sigyn_.” He roared, spinning on his heel to face her for the first time since he had fallen from the bifrost. His gestures where cut short when he realized she had come right through the walls of the cell. He should not have been surprised, her people had designed them. Her father’s magic was what made them inescapable. But apparently not impenetrable. “You have not been here once since I have been confined here, the only one who _bothered_ with _Loki the traitor_ is _dead_.” Loki slid to the floor, all fight suddenly drained from his very core.

He had not even settled before all he felt against him was the soft press of fabric and skin against his neck and face, the scent of Sigyn’s hair invading his nostrils as he finally let out his frustration. Not with his silver tongue, not in anger, but in frightful sobs that wracked his body from the very core. His arms came up of his own accord, wrapping them around her slender frame as he held her, the first time he had touched anyone since his imprisonment at the hands of Odin.

She was always so fragile, with a fire in her soul that shone in her eyes. Just like with Frigga – with his mother. And look where that had gotten her.

With a violent surge, Loki pushed Sigyn away from him, straight into the wall of the cell. She unexpectedly crashed into the wall of the cell, laying in a heap on the floor for a dazed moment.

“ _Go_ _away, Sigyn_ ,” he forced through clenched teeth, turning his head away from her, unable to look.

“Is that what you truly want, Loki?” she asked slowly as she pulled herself to her feet and straightening her robes. “Is _this_ truly what you want? Because we both know Odin will never allow me to return to you.” Loki only nodded, still unable to look at his beloved wife. “You know, I’ve tried to come down here since your sentencing, Loki. Truly I have. Your mother did everything she could do to help me, but few would be seen helping the _traitor’s wife_ lest your father find out,”

“ _He is not my **father**_!” Loki erupted, his magic sending another shock wave through the cell.

“He was, and she was your mother. And, believe me or not, I am sorry, Loki.” Sigyn whispered, finally causing Loki to stare up at her wide eyed as someone began storming through the halls of the dungeon.

“Go, Sigyn,” he said one last time, slumping against the wall in an exhaustion as he watched her slip from the cell and flee in the opposite direction as the incoming guards. He watched where she had disappeared long after she had melded into the shadows.

He used the last of his energy to throw up one more illusion, one more trick, before allowing himself to succumb to the misery of the day’s events.


End file.
